Frozen Warmth
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: While on a school trip to a ski resort, Gray finds out Juvia is sick in bed back at the hotel and to top it off, he also finds out that the hotel's heating system is broken. Gruvia and minor NaLu. OneShot. Fluffy.


_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONEE!**

 **EEP MY FIRST FIC UPLOAD OF 2016!**

 **Just a short Gruvia OneShot with hints of NaLu!**

 **Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

The Akane Ski Resort, one of the top skiing sights in all of Magnolia and somehow, Magnolia High was able to raise money for the trip. And while the trio, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy were waiting for the ski lift, Natsu and Gray decided—to Lucy's disdain— to have a shout match on who's going to kick whose ass on the ski slopes.

Just as Lucy was preparing to call Erza, someone said, "Hope there's room for one more skier."

"Cana?" Lucy blinked at the sight of the brunette. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying inside to drink?"

"And _I thought_ you said skiing was lame," Gray said with a teasing smirk as he watched the brunette squirm a bit under the interrogation.

"Yeah well..." she tugged on the neck of her coat, "the heater broke in the hotel so it's actually a helluva lot warmer outside than in it is in there. And ya can't drink in the cold like that."

"The heater broke?!" Lucy gasped with her eyes widening as though she were told the worst news ever. "Noo! We have to find a new hotel! I can't sleep without heat!"

Gray gazed curiously at Natsu, watching him wrap his arm around the girl's shoulder, pulling her against his firm chest. "Don't worry, Lucy! I'll keep you warm."

The blonde's face turned into a soft shade of pink at Natsu's thoughtful gesture, looking down nervously at her feet.

"Ooh kinky," Cana winked and Lucy's soft pink cheeks morphed into a nice boiling shade of red.

"Heh?" Natsu's eye twitched, looking disgruntled at Cana's insinuations.

"It-it's not like that!" Lucy cried out, pulling away from Natsu with her arms flapping like the wings of bird.

"Alright," Cana gleamed, clearly not believing the blonde as she slid her ski goggles over her purple eyes.

"It's not!" Lucy wailed in a whiny voice, her face sagging with mortification.

"Anyway," Cana said, ignoring Lucy's sobs. "I feel bad for Juvia. Not only is she sick, but forced to stay in bed in that heatless hotel...What luck…"

Gray flinched. Cana's words had hit him in the gut like one of Natsu's sucker punches. Juvia was sick? He had been wondering where the girl was at since he promised to teach her how to ski, but he figured she chickened out or something. Never would he have guessed that she had gotten sick. How unlucky.

"Oh Juvia!" Lucy sucked in a breath, cupping her gloved hand over her mouth. "I feel so bad!"  
"Man," Natsu sighed, shaking his head distastefully, "sucks to be her."

"Ayyy maybe you could warm her up also, Natsu," Cana purred with an innocently demonic smile on her lips as she nudged the boy's shoulder.

"Heh?" Natsu's eye twitched for the second time while Lucy choked on her own spit. Cana shamelessly laughed at the duo and normally Gray would have laughed too, but something was nagging at him.

Juvia.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Even though the girl was a pain in the butt, he still cared for her wellbeing—not that he would ever admit to it.

Just the thought of her freezing in bed, all alone and sick.

His heart clenched.

Well Juvia was a big girl and she could handle it, right? She could just layer up. No big deal. Besides, not like he was going to just skip out on skiing especially since he had to kick Natsu's ass on the slopes.

But Juvia...Was he really going to do this?

His stomach churned tightly. Apparently he was.

"Hey, guys," he coughed, awkwardly racking his gloved hand through his hair. "Gonna head back to the hotel. My uhh leg's been killing me. Don't wanna injury it any further or somethin'."

"Pshh," Natsu snorted, "you just know that you're gonna lose so you're just backin' out."

Gray gritted his teeth at the cocky boy before turning on his heel on the slippery snow, "You wish, Assflame."

"What did you—" Natsu was in the midst of shout just as Lucy groaned, "Natsu, please don't start another fight!"

Gray grinned as he shouted over his shoulder, "Oi, Natsu, maybe you should go warm Lucy up now."

"HEH?"

Gray chuckled to himself, "That idiot."

 **XOXOX**

Juvia was absolutely miserable. Stuck lying in bed while all her  
friends got to go skiing...It just wasn't fair.

Gray-sama... He was going to teach her how to ski. Her heart hurt at the thought.

Such cruel fate.

A dark thought crossed over her: What if Gray-sama was teaching Love Rival how to ski? Lucy stumbling off her skis, Gray being right there to catch her. Then Lucy looks up and meets Gray's piercing eyes and suddenly they're kissing and—Juvia's lips curled into a frown.

"Like that would ever happen," a voice lazily commented, startling her out of the horrifying daydream.

"Eh?" Juvia sat up fast and instantly regretted it, feeling all woozy from the head rush. She managed to mumble out, "Gray-sama?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked with an indifferent look on his face that seemed to contradict the gentleness of his voice.

Her heart stuttered just like her words, "Ju-Ju-Juvia h-has fr-froze to de-death." Her teeth clattered like crazy as she pulled the heavy covers over herself.

"Gah, I hope not," Gray smirked, coolly shoving his hands into his pockets, "'Cuz then that means I skipped out on skiing for nothing."

"Wh-what?" Juvia pulled the covers off just enough for her head to be free. "Why?"

"Well I uhhh," his pale face suddenly burned red like a blazing candle, "heard that you were sick and that the uh heater broke in the hotel so I was...you know..."

It felt like the earth had stopped spinning for Juvia as she tried to process Gray's befuddled words. Was he worried? Gray-sama worried about Juvia? Was this real life?

In a daze, she said, "Gray-sama came to check in on Juvia?" Her stomach fluttered with sudden warmth, as though someone had lit a fire inside of her. "Gray-sama loves Juvia!"

"Oi, oi!" Gray flushed, clenching his hands, "don't get carried away! I just—"

Juvia let out a whimper as she involuntarily shivered, throwing the covers back over her head. She felt almost feverish at this point. Why did Gray have to show up now of all times?

"It is pretty cold in here..." She heard him mutter. "Ugh guess I have  
no choice."

Suddenly the bed jostled and Juvia could feel it sink in, causing her to roll a bit. She was positive she was dreaming. There was no way Gray was sitting on the bed that she was lying in.

As badly as she wanted to pull the covers down and peek, she was scared that this was another one of her vivid daydreams.

But then she felt the covers slowly get pulled off of her, exposing her skin to the bitter, biting cold of the hotel room.

Her heart began to pound erratically like she had been running as she opened her eyes slowly, one eye at a time.

And there he was, lying right next to her on her bed, shirtless. She thought for sure her heart was going to burst or something.

This was too much for her to handle, well maybe if she wasn't sick, she would have been freaking out more, but alas, she lacked energy.

He tucked the covers over them and then wrapped his muscular arm around her, pulling her against his chest as he drew feather-light circles on her back.

Juvia gasped at the action.

She really did freeze to death, didn't she? And now she was in heaven-Gray-sama heaven. A place of warmth and bliss, no longer bothered by the cold, thanks to Gray's body heat. She peacefully sighed, "Gray-sama is surprisingly warm," snuggling closer to his bare chest, allowing her wavy locks to tickle him.

Gray continued to absentmindedly rub circles on the sick girl's back, reveling in the feel of her warmth on his normally frigid body.

As much as he fought with Natsu over hot versus cold, maybe a little heat wasn't so bad after all.

"Ah-Ah-AH-"

"O-Oi, DON'T YOU DARE SNEEZE ON ME!"

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading ;w;**

 **Hope it wasn't too bad. Pretty much my second time writing a Gruvia fic! I always get nervous posting a non-nalu fic :') *sweats***

 **HAVE A GREAT 2016!**


End file.
